The Tribe of Moon Fire
The Clans ALLEGIANCES LEADER Seedwhisker – pretty, pale grey she-cat DEPUTY Robinsong – reddish coloured tom MEDICINE CAT Flightfeather –old ginger and white she-cat with a muzzle gone grey with age Apprentice, Bluepaw WARRIORS Nightfall – dark grey tom with black legs Icepool – very pale cream she-cat with blue eyes Rowanberry – dark ginger she-cat Snowbuzzard – long-haired white tom Riverclaw – grey tom with blue eyes Patchfoot – black and white tom Leafstep – tortoiseshell she-cat Bolta – black she-cat with amber eyes Hollyfrost – pale ginger tabby she-cat Blackshadow – jet-black tom Inkpool – black she-cat with a white patch covering her eye and ear Foxwhisker – pretty ginger she-cat Ravenflight – black she-cat Elderflower – cream she-cat Blackice – black and white she-cat APPRENTICES Bluepaw – blue-grey she-cat Archpaw – grey tom with a black tail Jay – blind grey tabby she-cat Honeypaw - light brown she-cat Rosepaw - dark ginger tabby she-cat QUEENS Daisynose – black and white she-cat mother of Silentspirit’s kits: Redkit (rusty brown coloured tom), Whitekit (tiny white she-cat) Flora – pale ginger tabby she-cat, mother of Nightfall’s kits; Songkit (pale cream she-cat), Larkkit (small light brown she-cat), Rushkit (grey tabby tom), Marshkit (pale grey tom) Appleseed – light ginger tabby she-cat, mother of Patchfoot's kits: Rainkit (grey tabby tom), Tigerkit (ginger tabby she-cat) Willowheart - pretty pale grey she-cat, mother of: Moonkit (grey tom) ELDERS Runningfox – ginger she-cat Speckledflower – ginger she-cat with darker specks along her sides Cinderfur - grey tabby she-cat DEATHCLAN LEADER Death – jet-black tom covered with scars DEPUTY Tigerstar – large dark brown tabby tom WARRIORS Hawkfrost - large brown tabby tom Brokentail - grey tabby tom Scourge - small black and white tom Bone - pale grey tom Chillheart – grey tom with blue eyes Shadowstalker – dark grey tom Yewtail – pale brown tabby she-cat Darkstorm – brown tabby tom Silentspirit – grey she-cat with black flecks and tail THE TRIBE OF MOON FIRE LEADER Greymoon – ancient grey tabby she-cat THORN CLAWS (Cats successfully passed their Soft Pad training) Sky –grey tom Tiger – ginger tabby tom Razor – ginger striped tom Izzy – black and white she-cat Marsh – grey tabby tom Freya – golden she-cat Scorch – large black and white tom Nugget – small brown tom Mist – smoky grey she-cat SOFT PADS (You cats training to be Thorn Claws) Jade – pretty pale ginger she-cat Leah – dark grey she-cat Jasper – light grey tom Luna – pale cream she-cat with cloudy blue eyes Patch – black and white tom Friday – black and white she-cat HEALERS (Medicine cats) Bay – brown tabby she-cat Maia – grey tabby she-cat Kai – grey speckled she-cat Eddie – small ginger tom Lily – cream she-cat with blue eyes Dandelion – black and white she-cat Aisha – small pretty dark grey she-cat CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS Smudge - small grey and white tom Lily – pretty white she-cat Lido – black and white she-cat Aidan – ginger tabby tom with three legs Tawny – dark tortoiseshell she-cat with one eye Blaze – jet-black she-cat Ellie – pretty cream tabby she-cat Jigsaw – ginger tabby she-cat Hutch – brown tom Bramble – ginger tabby tom Sari – beautiful ginger she-cat Evie – white she-cat with one black paw Raven – black tom covered in scars with one ear Star – ancient long-haired dark grey tom Prologue Luna risked a glance at Jade, Leah and Jasper. Her pale fur was prickling slightly and she was itching to move forwards towards them. But Luna was a clever cat and she had the sense to stay still. Although Jade, Leah and Jasper were related to Aurora, she knew they were dangerous. A few moons ago Blade had disappeared the same night Jade, Leah and Jasper had been on their First Hunt. After a kitten reaches seven moons they go on their First Hunt. The kitten must catch a piece of prey and bring it back before nightfall. They then become a Soft Pad and get their mentor. If the kitten fails to do so they go and live with the Healers. It was all started by an ancient leader named Crescent who believed that Soft Pads could hunt by the time they were walking. If they couldn’t then they were Healers and were expected to know all the healing herbs by heart by the time they could speak. She personally thought that this was all nonsense and that they should be able to choose if they wanted to be a Soft Pad or a Healer. Jade, Leah and Jasper had managed to bring back two pieces of prey each before nightfall. Luna didn’t believe that they had done it. She thought that Blade had caught all of the prey and that Jade, Leah and Jasper had killed him and stolen his catches. “Hey,” Leah meowed lazily. Luna jumped a tail-length. A small smile spread across Leah’s face. “Thinking up some other crazy scheme to get us in trouble?” Luna narrowed her cloudy blue eyes. “When have I ever tried to get you in trouble?” she demanded. Luna’s ears flattened against her head. The fur along her spine was beginning to rise and her claws were sinking into the sandy stone floor. But before she was able to move an inch a call came from the Main Cave. “Luna!” Luna lashed her tail in annoyance. It was Sky, her mentor. “Well, see you later,” Leah meowed. Then she grinned and added sneakily, “Loony.” Luna was tempted to tear her claws through Leah’s neat grey fur. But she was would get in trouble. Star had made it very clear that you must not ever attack another Tribe cat. Luna’s lips pulled back to her teeth. She stalked out into the long, narrow and winding tunnel that led to the Main Cave. “That was mean,” Jade’s voice echoed after her. “You shouldn’t have called her that.” “She would have called us that,” Leah retorted. Luna quickened her pace and followed the rest of the tunnel to the Main Cave. Sky sat in the centre, his pale eyes glittering in the darkness. Luna padded reluctantly towards him. Category:Fan Fictions